La peor traición
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lysander es un traidor de lo peor, pero Lorcan está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar lo que es suyo. Escrito para el Reto de Hermanos del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**LA PEOR TRAICIÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter es de Rowling, blablablá. Yo no gano nado escribiendo esto, blablablá blablá._

_Esta historia participa en el __**Reto de Hermanos**__ del foro __**La Sala de los Menesteres.**__ Me ha tocado escribir sobre Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. No son personajes sobre los que escriba habitualmente, así que espero hacerlo bien._

* * *

Si le preguntases a cualquier alumno del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería qué clase de persona es Lysander Scamander, nadie dudaría a la hora de afirmar que es un chaval tranquilo, de esos que nunca hacen ruido pero que siempre está más que dispuesto a echarle una mano a cualquiera que lo necesite. En definitiva, un buen tipo. Quizá demasiado Hufflepuff para su propio bien, pero es que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo envió a la casa de los tejones por algo.

Si le preguntases en concreto a Lily Potter qué opina de él, aparte de lo mencionado anteriormente, la chica aseguraría que tiene un culo de infarto y que besa de maravilla. El hecho de que dichos besos deban ser repartidos de forma clandestina sólo hace que todo resulte más emocionante. A Lily, hija del salvador del mundo mágico, le encantan sus encuentros furtivos con Lysander y nunca falta a uno de ellos. Ni harta de vino.

Tal vez, si te encontrases con Lorcan Scamander digamos, cerca de sala común de Slytherin, no estaría de acuerdo en eso de que Lysander sea un buen tipo. Puede aparentarlo pero, ¿qué clase de ser traicionero es capaz de quitarle a su hermano gemelo aquello que más quiere?

A Lorcan le ha costado un mundo averiguarlo. Al principio todo eran sospechas infundadas y ninguna prueba, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente. Su hermano, que tenía cara de niño bueno y que parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida, era un bicharraco de lo peor. Un amigo de lo ajeno. Y él, Lorcan Scamander, podía demostrarlo.

Si por el contrario le preguntases a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts qué piensa de Lorcan, la mayoría de ellos frunciría el ceño y balbucearía un par de palabras sin sentido porque, definitivamente, no es bueno criticar a ese Scamander en concreto. Porque Lorcan, al contrario que su hermano, es de los que se hacen notar. Y no para bien precisamente.

Es por eso por lo que nadie se acerca a él mientras recorre los pasillos del castillo dando grandes zancadas. No hay que ser ni muy listo ni muy observador para darse cuenta de que está enfadadísimo y son muchos los que sienten lástima de aquel que sea digno merecedor de su ira. Lorcan no es amable ni paciente ni diplomático. Lorcan es todo un Slytherin y no se cortará ni un pelo a la hora de aclarar el asunto que lo ha llevado justo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sabe lo que hay que hacer para que dicha sala se materialice y lo hace sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando al fin la puerta aparece frente a sus ojos, se yergue por completo y procede a irrumpir en la sala. Y allí está su hermano. Con _ella_.

—¡Serás cabrón, Lysander!

El aludido da un respingo y aparta a Lily de un empujón. Está sorprendido porque no se esperaba a Lorcan allí, pero logra mantener la calma mientras su hermano se le acerca.

—¿Te pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta? —Lysander no sabe qué responder. Está más rojo que el rojo de la corbata de colores que luce Lily—. ¿Cómo has podido?

—Yo… No…

—No es culpa suya —Interviene Lily, ansiosa por echarle una mano a su querido Lysander—. Fue mi culpa.

—No quiero oírte, Potter —Lorcan resulta de lo más cortante y Lily cierra la boca, consciente de que no podrá hacerle recapacitar—. Pero no vas a salirte con la suya, Lysander. ¡Vaya que no!

—Lo siento, Lorcan. No pensé que fuera a importante tanto.

—¿Cómo que no? —El Slytherin alza la voz—. Me la quitas, me mientes durante meses. ¿Y pensabas que no me importaría?

—Es solo una…

—No termines esa frase. Devuélvemela.

Lysander hacer rechinar sus dientes. Intercambia una mirada culpable con Lily y necesita que ella asienta para poder reaccionar. Al final, se quita la túnica que trae puesta y se la tiende a su hermano.

—Ten, pesado.

—Muchas gracias. El abuelo me la regaló a mí, así que no vuelvas a ponerle las garras encima —Lorcan frunce el ceño y examina la prenda para asegurarse de que todo está bien—. Ahora voy a tener que convencer a algún elfo para que le cambie el escudo de la casa. Otra vez.

—Lo siento, Lorcan, pero es que esa túnica me gusta un montón. Además, a Lily y a mí nos viene genial para cuando venimos por aquí. La Sala de los Menesteres es muy fría.

—Pues traeros una manta porque la próxima vez que me quites la túnica, te cortaré ciertas partes que tú ya sabes.

Lorcan le guiña un ojo a su hermano y se larga de la habitación tan rápido como llegó. Lysander y Lily se miran un instante y al final se abrazan de nuevo, contentos por estar solos otra vez.

—No deberías quitársela de nuevo. La próxima vez se enfadará de verdad.

—¡Bah! Lorcan es de los de mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

—Pero es que se las has mangado tres veces en el último mes —Lily se frunce el ceño y hace una pregunta cuya respuesta realmente no quiere conocer—. Por cierto. ¿Cómo te las apañas para cogerla? Entrar en la sala común de Slytherin no es precisamente fácil.

—¡Uhm! Eso es secreto profesional —Lysander sonríe y rodea la cintura de su novia con los brazos—. Y ahora. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Lily sonríe a su vez, contenta por volver a la sesión de besuqueo vespertino.

Mientras tanto, Lorcan gruñe en su camino de regreso a las mazmorras. Odia pedirles cosas a los elfos, pero no piensa ir por todo Hogwarts con una túnica portadora del emblema de Hufflepuff. ¡Maldito Lysander! Estaba siendo muy paciente con él, pero ya está harto. De él y de Lily. Y sólo por eso se acerca a Albus Potter cuando le ve cerca del Gran Comedor.

—Oye, Albus. ¿Quieres saber qué hace tu hermana cuando supuestamente está estudiando en la sala común?

Y Lorcan sabe que está siendo excesivamente cruel porque Lysander y Lily han puesto demasiado esfuerzo para evitar que nadie descubra su relación, especialmente si se trata de los hermanos de la chica, pero espera que con eso su querido hermano aprenda una valiosa lección.

Con las cosas de Lorcan Scamander no se juega.

**FIN**


End file.
